dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Golem
is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Similar to the regular rock Golem, although much stronger and more aggressive. Its discs are not located on the Golem but scattered around the environment. These discs emit a speck of bright light that travels in a straight line directly to the Metal Golem, which can be backtracked to the location of each disc. When attacking the discs, the Metal Golem immediately takes notice and charges the attacker(s) in a similar manner to that of an enraged Golem. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Tactics The Metal Golem itself is impervious to any direct damage. The floating discs hidden around the area should be destroyed in order to kill the Metal Golem. The discs may be tracked down by observing where the energy beams to the Metal Golem are originating from. The golem (and discs !) are immune to all debilitations. The Sorceror spell High Exequy can be used if the Arisen has sufficiently high magic attack and the stamina to continue the spell until the battle is over. Destroying the Metal Golem directly using Exequy will not generate the rewards from destroying the mobile discs. Destroying discs The discs are: * Weak against physical attacks * Throwblasts and Dragon's Spit are effective. * Magick Archer : Great Sacrifice can destroy a disc. * Sorcerers : Magick Billow is fairly effective, Exequy destroys discs fairly rapidly *Mages : Unequipping weapons and using bare-handed punches may be the only way for a mage to deal physical damage. *Blunt attacks are more effective than slashing - thus arrow attacks are generally better than attacking with daggers. High floating discs Usually a single disc will be located at a above ground level, and inaccessible to standard, non bow melee attacks. * Using a bow is the easiest and most obvious way of destroying the floating discs, as they usually hover beyond the reach of melee attacks. * Fighters & Warriors : In order to reach high floating discs lure the Metal Golem under the floating disc, climb up to the top of the Golem's head, jump off and execute a jumping light or heavy attack. * Mystic Knights can ensure that Great Cannon homes in on a high floating disc rather than the Metal Golem itself by first switching to a staff and then casting Ingle or focused bolts on it. Once that disc's health bar is displayed, the Arisen will be considered "locked on" to that disc, so switch back to a sword/mace and finish it accordingly. *Sorcerors can use High Maelstrom to draw the floating disc to a higher ground area where they will be accessible to melee attacks from the ground. ** High Maelstrom does not not inflict any damage itself. ** High Gicel and High Bolide amongst others do some physical damage can will damage the floating disc. Defensive * The Metal Golem can be baited into damaging its own discs and kill itself. Try standing directly behind or under a disc and lure the Metal Golem to throw a punch or stomp. Evade the incoming attack at the last possible moment. *Lure the golem to yourself to allow pawns to attack the discs, alternatively run quickly away from the golem whilst the pawns engage to obtain attacks on discs free from worry. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page or the according section on the Golem page. Enemy specific : *None. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 7 Metal Golems either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Quests * Suppression (slay 2 Metal Golems) * Mettle Against Metal (defeat the Witchwood Golem) Notes *The energy beams from the discs will travel through rock/walls. * After the initial encounter with the Witchwood's Metal Golem, the Arisen can destroy its discs before waking it by avoiding close proximity, thus killing it without risk. Awaken the Metal Golem once, as the disks will not be visible beforehand. Category:Golems Category:3 Star Bestiaries